Kebahagiaan Semu
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Drabble, karakter studi Karamatsu, spoiler episode 14. Meski diperlakukan dingin dan buruk oleh saudara-saudara kembarnya, tapi Karamatsu tidak pernah lagi menangis ataupun protes, akhirnya Chibita tahu alasannya.


**Drabble pendek, ngambil setting di episode 14 Osomatsu-san, karakter studi Karamatsu dengan sudut pandang Chibita.**

 **Just enjoy it.**

 **Warning: Drabble, Spoiler episode 14, OOC, miss typo**

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san jelas bukan punyaku**

* * *

 **Kebahagiaan Semu**

Hubungan sedarah mungkin termasuk hubungan yang aneh pada manusia. Tidak seperti hubungan lain yang bisa putus begitu saja, dalam hubungan darah tidak ada namanya 'mantan adik', 'mantan anak' dan sejenisnya. Meski bisa dicoret dalam daftar warisan, tapi seseorang tidak bisa mencoret nama saudaranya dalam silsilah keluarga. Suka ataupun benci, cinta ataupun dendam, hubungan sedarah akan selalu terikat, diakui ataupun tidak.

Itulah yang sering dipikirkan oleh Chibita, pemilik warung oden kaki lima yang berjualan di malam hari. Meski karena insiden beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia memindahkan usaha jualannya agar tidak bertemu dengan kembar enam terkutuk yang biasanya jadi langganan warungnya.

Hubungan kembar dua saja kelihatannya sudah cukup kompleks, apalagi kembar enam. Chibita tumbuh bersama mereka dan melihat bagaimana mereka berkembang dari anak-anak super jahil menjadi orang dewasa yang tak berguna. Meski begitu, ia mengaku ia sempat terkecoh mengira mereka semua memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan satu sama lain.

Hubungan si kembar Matsuno sangat kompleks, Chibita tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Hubungan mereka sekilas baik, tapi pada saat-saat tertentu hubungan mereka bisa terlihat sangat buruk. Chibita sendiri anak tunggal, jadi ia tidak mengerti bagaimana hubungan antar saudara.

"Oi, Chibita!"

Chibita bergidik di tempat saat sadar kalau suara itu adalah suara yang ia kenal. Ia menoleh dan melihat salah satu Matsuno bersaudara menghampiri gerobak odennya. Tapi kemudian ia mendesah lega saat melihat ternyata yang datang adalah Karamatsu.

Maklum saja, Chibita masih belum siap bertemu dengan saudara kembar Matsuno yang lain. Berbeda dengan Karamatsu yang tidak pendendam, saudara-saudaranya yang lain agak... Yah...

"Ada apa Karamatsu? Kau keliahatannya senang sekali, sialan," komentar Chibita.

"Kau pasti tak akan percaya! Totty bilang, aku nomer satu!" jawab Karamatsu menggunakan gaya cool yang menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

"Apa sih maksudmu? Kalau ngomong yang jelas, sialan," tegur Chibita. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih melihat Karamatsu datang menemuinya untuk sekedar memberi berita baik. Seperti anak yang langsung berlari ke ibunya saat ia mendapat ranking satu di sekolah. Perasaan Chibita jadi kompleks kalau ia mengingat mungkin saja Karamatsu tidak punya orang lain yang bisa diajak bicara soal ini.

"Hari ini Totty bilang aku ranking satu baginya daripada saudara-saudaranya yang lain!" jelas Karamatsu, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

Chibita memperhatikan teman masa kecilnya itu baik-baik. Hari ini Karamatsu tidak tersenyum sok keren ataupun mendramatisir, tapi senyuman tulus penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kau serius?" tanya Chibita lagi.

Dan akhirnya Karamatsu pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi di hari itu. Chibita sama sekali tidak bingung mendengarkan kejadian absurd lainnya yang dialami oleh Matsuno kembar. Itu semua sudah biasa, justru aneh kalau Matsuno kembar terkesan normal.

"...sakit memang jatuh dari atap, tapi aku sudah terbiasa..."

Chibita juga tak menganggap Karamatsu terluka adalah hal yang aneh. Memang dari semua kembarannya, tampaknya si anak kembar kedua itu yang paling sering apes.

"...lalu Totty bilang mau ke gym..."

Chibita mendengar ceritanya sambil mengatur tusuk-tusuk odennya.

"...mereka tidak peduli memang saat aku bilang aku jatuh dari atap..."

Tangan Chibita terhenti dan menatap Karamatsu yang masih sibuk bercerita. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, si pemiliki warung memang bisa melihat luka samar pada wajah dan kepala Karamatsu. Tapi, tampaknya si kembaran itu biasa saja.

Mau tidak mau, Chibita teringat insiden ketika ia mencoba menculik Karamatsu dan mengancam saudara-saudara kembarnya yang lain. Lalu kemudian penculikan itu berakhir dengan Karamatsu menangis karena saudara-saudara kembarnya lebih menyukai pir daripada dirinya. Chibita sendiri sudah angkat tangan untuk membantu Karamatsu sejak saat itu.

Awalnya ia sempat berpikir, semua saudara Karamatsu pasti sudah meminta maaf akan kejadian itu dan hubungan mereka sudah kembali seperti semula. Tapi ternyata, tak perlu diperhatikan dengan baik sekalipun, Chibita sadar kalau perlakuan mereka ke Karamatsu masih sama, atau justru lebih parah.

Chibita tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal itu, karena Karamatsu sendiri pun tampaknya tidak pernah lagi protes ataupun menangis meski mendapat perlakukan dingin dari saudara-saudaranya.

"Oi Karamatsu."

Karamatsu yang sedang bercerita bagaimana fetis Totty yang aneh, hek Chibita tidak perlu tahu soal itu, segera berhenti.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan saudara-saudaramu yang lain, ada peningkatan?" tanya Chibita.

Karamatsu langsung tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri, Chibita langsung fokus ke oden jualannya agar matanya tidak sakit melihat pemandangan itu.

"Tentu saja mereka semua sayang padaku, hanya saja mereka tidak pernah menunjukkannya langsung, aku percaya itu. Sama seperti angin, tidak bisa dilihat tapi bisa dirasakan."

Mendengar jawaban itu Chibita berpikir kalau Karamatsu itu delusional. Dimananya rasa sayang? Chibita sendiri bisa mendebak kalau Karamatsu baru selesai mandi sebelum pergi menemuinya. Padahal ia baru saja luka-luka jatuh dari atap, tidak terbayang bagaimana sakitnya saat luka-luka yang masih baru itu bertemu dengan sabun atau air panas.

Saudara yang baik tidak akan membiarkan saudaranya yang sedang luka pergi mandi begitu saja. Chibita sendiri yakin Karamatsu pergi mandi bersama saudaranya karena itu sudah semacam ritual bagi Matsuno kembar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, luka-luka yang ada di wajah Karamatsu saja memerah, mungkin terkena iritasi karena sabun dan air panas.

Chibita ingin menegur Karamatsu, untuk memikirkan lebih baik, kalau sebenarnya perlakuan saudara-saudaranya padanya itu buruk. Tapi, sang pemilik warung berhenti ketika ingat bagaimana Karamatsu menangis di depannya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dan akhirnya Chibita sadar kenapa Karamatsu bisa bertahan dengan semua perlakuan buruk saudara-saudaranya padanya selama ini.

Ia sudah membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yakin mereka semua sayang padamu?" tanya Chibita, mengetes teorinya.

Karamatsu menatapnya dengan penuh percaya diri. "Tentu saja, sama seperti aku sayang pada mereka semua."

Itu bohong.

Kalau memang Karamatsu merasa itu benar, tidak mungkin ia terus menerus mencoba menarik perhatian saudaranya. Kalau begitu, Karamatsu belum bisa sepenuhnya membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia mungkin sadar kenyataannya, tapi tak mau mengakuinya.

"Kenapa sih kau bisa sayang pada semua saudaramu itu? Asal tahu saja, bagiku mereka itu lebih kurang ajar dari kamu."

"Apakah perlu alasan? Tentu saja karena mereka semua itu saudara-saudara yang memiliki wajah dan keberadaan yang sama. Aku mencintai mereka, sama atau bahkan lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri."

Chibita ingin bergidik mendengar jawaban lebay dan penuh dramatisir itu.

Tapi, ia menatap Karamatsu, merasa kasihan dengan temannya yang satu itu.

Chibita ingin menggertaknya, mengatakan sejujurnya kalau itu semua tidak benar. Kalau apa yang dikatakan Todomatsu, soal Karamatsu nomor satu dibanding saudara-saudaranya yang lain, itu juga bohong. Ia bahkan ingin menyarakankan Karamatsu sebaiknya pergi meninggalkan semua saudara kembarnya itu, ia bisa melihat Karamatsu yang begitu sayang dengan saudaranya tapi tidak mendapatkan perlakuan yang baik.

Memangnya kenapa kalau Karamatsu itu memiliki selera style yang berlebihan, kata-kata penuh dramatisir dan secara keseluruhan menyakitkan untuk bersamanya? Setidaknya Chibita suka dengan sikap Karamatsu yang jujur dan apa adanya.

Tapi, pada akhirnya Chibita memilih untuk diam. Meski membohongi dirinya sendiri, setidaknya Karamatsu tidak menangis seperti saat itu. Ia kelihatan bahagia, meski kebahagiaan itu semu. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan membohongi dirinya seperti itu, tapi Chibita tak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya yang sekarang.

"Yah, karena Todomatsu sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakaknya yang nomor satu, ini kutraktir segelas bir untukmu, sialan."

Chibita menuangkan segelas bir untuk teman masa kecilnya itu. Senyuman Karamatsu makin lebar.

"Terima kasih, ternyata hari ini memang hari keberuntunganku," Karamatsu menyapu rambutnya ke samping dengan penuh gaya sebelum meminum bir pemberian Chibita.

Chibita hanya bisa mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yah, setidaknya Todomatsu cukup peduli pada perasaan Karamatsu hingga ia rela untuk berbohong segala. Mungkin mereka semua memang menyayangi Karamatsu, meski luka-luka memerah di wajah Karamatsu itu seakan berteriak sebaliknya.

Mungkin Karamatsu sendiri begitu senang sekarang, bukan karena Todomatsu menganggapnya yang terbaik, tapi meski tahu Todomatsu berbohong, setidaknya saudaranya yang termuda itu masih bersedia berbohong demi Karamatsu.

Kalau memang benar, miris rasanya melihat Karamatsu begitu senang sampai ia sendiri tampaknya tak sadar bagaimana kondisi luka-luka di wajahnya, dan mungkin di sekujur tubuhnya.

Begitu saja sudah senang, kalau memang akhirnya Karamatsu menerima perhatian dan kasih sayang yang selama ini ia dambakan dari kembarannya, maka reaksinya akan jadi seperti apa?

Chibita hanya bisa tersenyum miris, membayangkan Karamatsu mungkin justru akan menangis kencang saking terharunya.

Semoga hari itu akan datang karena jujur saja, melihat Karamatsu yang terus membohongi dirinya seperti ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding melihat style berpakaiannya dan perkataannya yang lebay.

 **End**

* * *

 **Chibita nggak pernah keliatan lagi sejak dia ngebohongin Matsuno bersaudara dengan nyamar jadi cewek itu. Tapi kurasa Chibita masih ada (nggak dimakan harimau) cuma dia jualannya pindah tempat supaya nggak ketemu sama si kembar 6 (dan nggak diingetin soal perjanjian hutang mereka). Dan kurasa dari semuanya, Karamatsu paling pemaaf dan juga yang paling deket sama Chibita**

 **Oh ya, dan alasan kenapa aku make sudut pandang Chibita, karena kalau aku pake sudut pandang Karamatsu pasti jadinya bener-bener full angst dan aku nggak kuat nulisnya. Menyakitkan~**

 **Review kalau berkenan...**


End file.
